Breaking butterfly
by Fanfictionroses
Summary: What happens when you try to split the heart of an already broken boy? Can you fix the damage?


Breaking Butterfly

**A/N: This story takes place in modern day and Allen is the only one who can still use his inncocence. The akuma still exist and Cross did train Allen. Very few people know that Allen is the Crown Clown since he wears his mask and hides his black arm with long sleeves and gloves. Now onto the story, but first of all i have to go kill Neah he is reading over my shoulder! ^-^**

**Neah: Allen let's talk about this rationally now! *runs***

**Lavi: While Allen is busy killing people I will tell you that if you wanna request any pairs for this story or pretty much anything we are open to them and will try to do any suggested pairs. But for the most part this will be a Laven fanfiction!**

**Allen: What's Laven?**

**Lavi: Do you really want to know? *inches towards Allen***

**Kanda: Che, Moyashi does not own any part of D Gray-Man. Stupid usagi and Moyashi are too loud.**

**-Story Start-**

"Finally done!" Allen slid down the wall of his new house where he had finally moved all of his furniture and boxes into. Allen recently graduated the hell that was high school, and finally moved out of the devil of a man Cross' place. Allen was free from distraction! *Ding Dong* Or not. Allen slowly stood up and fixed his clothing to go and answer the door. On the other side Allen found an all too hyper red head who instantly glomped Allen the moment the door opened.

"Lavi? What are you doing here and how did you know where I lived?"

"Oh that well you see, I live across the street with Kanda Lenalee and Crowley. I saw you moving boxes in here and instantly had to come and say hi! We haven't seen each other since I graduated high school, and even in high school I barely saw you since you left school early a lot!"

_That is because akuma kept attacking and I had to stop them, plus I can't necessarily walk around school with this red gear looking scouter on my left eye._

"Yeah. Well that is good to hear that I will know a few people around here!"

Lavi finally released the smaller boy and let hmself in.

"Dude this place is huge! How did you ever afford... You have been gambling again haven't you."

Allen smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Well i better get home before Kanda or else he will slice the door down again. See ya Bean sprout." Allen glared at the awful nickname that cursed his life ever since high school.

Allen began to unpack all of the boxes he had moved in and placed in the living room. Once he was done with that he collapsed on his couch exhausted. His left eye bagan to tingle and snapped open with a familiar scouter over it. _Great so much for relaxing._ "Innocence activate! Crown Clown!" A bright light surrounded Allen and in an instant his left hand had claws and he was fully transformed. Allen put his mask and hood on and set out after the akuma.

Allen finally arrived to see a level 2 akuma terrorizing pedestrians. _A level 2 piece of cake!_ Allen lunged at the akuma slicing it straight down the middle.

"Let your pitiful soul reach salvation!" At that the battle was over and Allen headed back home.

**BANG**

Allen heard the ringing of a lead pipe hitting the ground and felt an excrutiating pain in the back of his head. He fell to the ground a little dazed. He looked up to see the familiar grey skin of the noah clan. The ones who created the akuma and the only ones to know, besides Cross and Neah, that Allen was the crown clown.

"Hello boy. I see you have killed another one of our new akuma, and well I just feel like you need to lose sometime in your life, now don't you?" Tyki began to walk to the boy on the ground in pain. Allen looked up at the evil man in the top hat.

"Tyki when will you learn that you should never get too close to me," with that Allen shot out his clown belt wrapping it around Tyki's ankle and pulling him closer only to attempt to slash him and missing. Tyki broke the white strap around his ankles and advanced on the smaller boy with his butterfly shuriken (I don't know the name of them so if you do please let me know so I can add it.) They battled each other evenly for a while, and that was until Jasdevi showed up to aid Tyki. They shot at Allen with fire bullets while Tyki went on the full attack with a swarm of tease.

Allen skillfully dodged most of the bullets excluding 6 that hit himand gave him major burns that would need to be treated later. Allen killed the tease with ease(haha that rhymes). When there was a break in the assault Allen decided it was time for him to go on the offense. He grabbed his left wrist and his fingers began to turn into a sword and soon his entire left arm was a sword. Allen ran full speed at the three noah. He would slash at them making them back away. He only hit Tyki once and that was minor. _This is difficult with only one arm and well no comrades._ The noah saw Allen's exhaustion and went at him full speed once more. Tyki came ramming at him with his tease, and Jasdevi shot at him with freezing bullets. Lavi emerged from a near by shop and saw a bot with white hair fall to the ground with 3rd degree burns all over his arms and chest, cuts all over his body and frozen ankles. At the moment this figure hit the ground his mask fell of and Lavi's eyes widened in shock. Allen Walker is the beloved Crown Clown! Without another thought he ran over to Allen.

"Allen are you okay?" Allen opened his eyes slowly. "Lavi? Why are you here it is not safe!" Allen began to sit up, but it was very painful. The small boy called for his sword which flew to him and turned once more into the clawed arm it was before. Then the wierdest thing happened Lavi's heart began to glow a bright green and so did Allen's left arm. _Why is my arm acting like this? It has never done this before, and why is Lavi glowing?_ The noah looked shock and decided it would be best for them to leave while they had the chance to. Allen transformed back to his normal self and then collapsed into Lavi's lap. Lavi picked Allen up and began to carry him home. _Good thing Allen is my neighbor so I know where he lives. _ Once they arrived at Allen's home Lavi carried him to the porch and opened the door. Inside Cross was going through Allen's possesions with Timcanpy happily resting on top of his head.

"Who are you and what happened to the idiot pupil?" Cross stood up and took Allen only to literally toss him to the side and blow smoke in Lavi's face. Lavi coughed but finally answered the rude man "My name is Lavi Bookman, I am an old friend of Allen's and he was attacked by some grey dudes with crosses on thier foreheads." Cross blew more smoke at Lavi then wnt over and kicked Allen awake. "Ow I'm up now are you happy." Allen winced at the pain. Cross went and got a first aid kit then threw it at his pupil. "Fix yourself up you look horrid, I thought I taught you better." Allen began to wrap his cuts and applied ointment to his burns. Lavi watched in awe at how easy Allen made it look_ has he done this before by himself. _Allen cut the final piece of bandage, then cleaned everything up and put it all away.

"Master I noticed something while I was out fighting."

Cross blew smoke at Allen, who was used to it and had no reaction."What is that stupid pupil?"

"When Lavi came close to me he bagan to glow green and so did my arm, what does that mean?" Cross looked shocked for a second then beckoned evveryone to sit down.

"What if I told you Lavi is innocence compatible."


End file.
